Ten Times Worse
by ICuddleWithSlytherins
Summary: After Draco got back at Hermione for laughing at him during Potions and his idiotic partner Neville Longbottom, Hermione will get the young Malfoy back for it. Only ten times worse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not make out any benefits with writing this fan fiction other than for my enjoyment and the reader's enjoyment. This disclamation will apply for the rest of this fan fiction's chapters. Thank you, enjoy._

His smirk started to slowly turned to a full rare laugh at her drenched form. Which, by the way, was caused by his beautiful handy work. Only, he contained himself before a grin could even spread. When do Malfoys laugh into utter oblivion in front of Hermione Granger? Never.

It's not the fact that she's a muggle-born. No, his family has gotten over that long before the war even started, it was just a matter of survival for them to put up the act. It's the fact that she is Hermione Granger. Plain and simple.

Secretly, he always admired her brain. No one has ever beat him at something, especially not smarts. Hell, she even had the nerve to talk back to Snape! Sure, the snarky professor is his godfather but he's too damn scary to even talk to. Let alone to _talk back_ to.

He would never admit his admiration of the Gryffindor to just anyone though.

And then there's that insufferable "bookworm know-it-all" attitude. Sometimes the young Malfoy wonder how the Weasle and Pothead put up with her.

He wouldn't be surprised if that's why her two sidekicks can be such moronic idiotic fools. If anyone, it's Hermione Granger to have the ability to slowly drive one insane from the inside out.

That's why she led him to do what he did just now. Draco Malfoy have been following Hermione Granger to find the perfect timing to humiliate her after what she did to him.

She actually had the balls to giggle at him during potions when Neville Longbottom's potion exploded in both of their faces when he was partnered with the idiot Gryffindor Neville.

Today, he planned everything out in the library. Sitting and waiting for the time to make a fool out of Hermione Granger.

He nearly shouted with glee as Hermione walked through the library door. She greeted Madam Pince as soon as she entered. Draco inwardly scoffed at that. Of course, he would expected no less from the Gryffindor Princess. A bookworm like her would be no doubt grateful for the books that Madam Pince kept in amazing condition.

Well, the teacher's pet is about to get scolded by her favorite place's keeper.

As Hermione sat down, she took out her parchment, quil, and ink getting ready to start on her essay. She still needs her books for research doesn't she?

Of course not.

Books in her year are only for her enjoyment. Never for her assignments. Hell, she most likely have the books this year memorized last year. Now all she has to do is write her essay with already possessing the knowledge she has inside her mind at her beckoning.

But Draco Malfoy expected no less and was ready. To think that Hermione Granger would actually need a book to complete her assignments is just wishful thinking.

When she finished her essay and put every thing back into her book bag, Draco let out a soft "finally". No doubt whatsoever that the Gryffindor Princess wrote an extra foot than their assigned lengths.

Hermione then started to walk around to the shelf Draco was hiding behind oblivious to the dangerous glint of glee Draco had in his eyes. As she was walking across the shelves she took at least one book off of each shelf, Draco was finding it harder and harder to contain his full fledged smile.

She continued down the aisle, nearing the book that _he_ planted knowing that she would pick it. At last, she stared straight at the book, her brows furrowed. She looked at it confused why it was here. Draco knew that she would pick it off the shelf. Why?

The book does not belong in that section.

So, with Hermione Granger being the self righteous, proper, polite, little Gryffindor, she pulled it off the shelf attempting to put the book in its proper section.

She never got that far. Without warning the book exploded in her face with water. Getting Hermione wet and the oh so, innocent books with.

Madame Pince was the first to notice this commotion and skeptically walked to the aisle preparing to give out a severe scolding to the idiotic student that dare to even think about harming her precious books. What or rather whom she was greeted by took her off her game completely. Madame Pince started to sputter incredulous nonsense. There, the poor victim of this mess caused by Draco Malfoy.

Was Hermione Granger.

Draco couldn't control his laughter anymore, so he stood behind the bookshelf attempting to cover up his laughter using his hand—which he sadly failed as rich deep chuckles escaped.

Hermione's head automatically whipped to face Draco through the gap of where she just pulled the unfortunate pawn of a book off of the shelf. She glared at him.

Draco immediately stopped laughing. With Hermione ignoring Madame Pince babbling nonsense about why Head Girl would do something so horrible, Draco gulped at Hermione's intense deadly scowl. Right then Draco Malfoy knew that what he did would cause him hell for the rest of this year.

Never had anyone seen the young Granger look so horrifying let alone being the victim of the the Granger's wrath.

Draco Malfoy knew that at that moment, he was in deep shit.

Now looking at her drench Gryffindor robes, dripping with water, Draco tried to process a way out of this. Hmm... The library exit is a bit too far away to sprint to without Hermione Granger hexing his bits off. He can't apparate in Hogwarts. He doesn't want to seem scared and tell Madame Pince that Head Girl Hermione Granger is going to kill him if he doesn't get out of here soon.

He can't hex Head Girl unless he wants to be shunned as Head Boy or risking the possibility of Hermione Granger and her smittened Pothead and Weasle killing him not to mention the female Weasle and her Boogey hex.

Then again, what he did to her _had_ been worth the consequences. So he came up with a solution.

To enjoy this moment while it lasts.

With that being said, Draco Malfoy continued to laugh in utter oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was livid. The moment she had heard that unmistakable chuckle, she knew exactly what and how this mess had happened. What made Hermione more angry was when Draco started from chuckling to full outright laughing! How dare he!?

She turned back to Madame Pince, quickly apologized, told her that she, Hermione, in the name as Head Girl, will accept full responsibility and will replace the damaged books. Madame Pince seemed please at Hermione's response and left her to be.

As soon as Madame Pince left, Hermione slowly turned back to the young Malfoy who, by the way, was still laughing his heart out. "Piss off Malfoy, I won't let you get away with with this. Laugh all you want, but soon I'll be the one laughing." Hermione hissed.

Draco didn't seem all that fazed by Hermione's threat one bit. Oh, he'd be sorry soon enough. He wouldn't get away with humiliating Hermione like that.

So, Hermione decided to play oblivious despite her recent threat.

"No, really Malfoy, what you just did was really mean. Madame Pince will most likely report me to the Headmistress. What did I ever do to you?" Hermione exclaimed, sounding stressed out and successfully playing the distressed damsel.

Draco stopped laughing.

"Gee, I don't know Granger, it might be because of that day in the past few weeks in Potions." Because of Hermione's confused look, Draco continued on. "You know, the day when Longbottom's idiotic brain couldn't process what to do or rather hear when I told him to leave it to me and not touch anything, decided to touch something and... You know how it ended."

Ahh... That was his reason. Well, to Hermione, it was a very lame reason to do what he did to her. And she made him know that too "From what I can see Draco," drawling his name in a sweet venomous gesture, "is that you're just overreacting to a little giggle. Hmm... Maybe your bedmate, Pansy there, has really rubbed off on you.

"But still, Malfoy, if Madame Pince were to report this incident to Headmistress, and since you're Head Boy... You'll go down with me won't you?" Hermione replied _too_ innocently.

Did she really just told him that _he,_ Draco Malfoy was overreacting? Damn, Granher has some balls to taunt him him like that. That cheeky little witch. When would he be anything pug face has rubbed off on?

She was lucky that she wasn't Potter or Weasley telling that to him or he would gladly 'Avada Kedevra' her right at this moment.

He mean, yeah sure, he was banging Parkinson, but that did not mean that he _liked_ her. And by how she's been spreading disgusting rumors about his undying love for her and that he would propose to her when they finished Hogwarts had him having nightmares.

Maybe he should put a paper bag over her head the next time he fucks her just to piss her off. That should give him a few weeks of being pug faced free.

Besides he should stop banging her for good and find some partner of the younger years so he can decrease the paranormal possibility of catching STD or sleeping with all the males of Slytherin House.

"Nope, you're forgetting that _you_ just admitted to take _full_ responsibility in this mess. So no, you, Hermione Granger, Head Girl, will be gettingi n trouble before me, Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. Also, the fact that you're a Gryffindor will bring Slytherin House great pleasure too." Draco shot back with that stupid, sexy, bring girls to their knees Malfoy smirk.

His smart alic comment did anything but bring her ego down. In fact, it even boosted it more.

"Well Malfoy, I think that _you_ forgot that Professor McGonagall has a brain and some common sense where she can put two and two together." Hermione exclaimed with a devilish smirk of her own. "So Malfoy, heed my warning again and fuck off."

Ooh, there's the feisty badass little Gryffindor he saw a glimpse of when the Great Sexy Malfoy pissed her off before.

Wait. Shit, she's right. McGonagall would most likely believe anything coming from her prized cub's cute little sexy mouth. Then the old hag would take Granger's side and shunn Draco as Head Boy for speaking lies—which in this case is true, because Draco would, no, _will_ be speaking lies to protect his own polished hide.

God dammit!

Why does Granger always win the arguments? It's not fair, she would always come up with some smartass comeback that would leave Draco without anymore lines to say back.

Fuck you Granger, and along with that brain of yours. And along with that cute little ass... And that red hot bra you have underneath your white, body-hugging muggle shirt covering that bust.

Wait...

Dammit, damn you and your drenched upper...sexy...cute little... Fucking Merlin, he was at it again.

God, his revenge is backfiring. He's not suppose to have these erotic thoughts. Damn his male instincts. He'll make a reminder the next time he decides to pull something on Granger to not include something that will outline her form nor use and water that would result to see through clothing.

Why does being a male is so hard? Eh, he'll find some relief with that pug face or some of her maids later on. Anyway... He has to find some smart comeback to match Granger's.

Nothing came to mind.

Fucking Merlin's beard, he will _not_ let Granger win this argument. So, he decided to act like this argument wasn't worth his time and let out an "eh" before walking out of the library without looking back to see Hermione's reaction.

He already knew that her mouth would be hanging open that he _actually_ heeded her threat.

He sighed. Just wait Granger, I'll think of a better comeback than yours. Just you watch.

If only Draco Malfoy knew that by walking out carelessly after Hermione Granger said something was going to be his worst mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco walked inside the Slytherin Common Room, he quickly found one of Pansy's girls and ordered her to get in his private Slytherin Dorm. She quickly and gladly complied.

But just before _he_ could get in his dorm, he was stopped by Pansy.

"Draco," She cooed behind him. "what are you doing with Dorthy? You could have asked me to fulfill your needs remember? I know exactly how you want it, so why _her,_ an amateur, over me?" She then casted an accusing look at the girl Draco had just ordered to his bedchamber named Dorthy.

"And just what do you think that _you're_ doing? Didn't I tell you to holler for me when Draco came?" Pansy asked menacingly at the poor young girl.

Dorthy turned pale. "Well, um I just thought that you—I mean, I just thought that you wouldn't be happy if I interrupted you and Blaise. You told me not to. I, um, didn't mean to upset you Pansy." Dorthy stuttered.

Now, it was time for Pansy to turn pale, but also slightly mixed with a bit of crimson—whether the crimson was from anger or embarrassment, no one will ever know.

Pansy quickly casted a nervous look at Draco. She looked flustered.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard are you talking about? Blaise and I was just talking over our Transfiguration assignment, you know how the old Gryffindor hag can be, I was just stressed so that's why I told you not to interrupt us." Pansy replied, whipping glances at Draco to make sure that he bought the story.

Too bad Draco only knew better.

Well, this increased the probility of his theory that Pansy can have wizard STD. He had his share of different witches too, so Draco wasn't very worried that Pansy had slept and fucked other wizards.

Wait.

This is the perfect excuse to not fuck Pansy. The Holy Gods had blessed him. Now, he can use this excuse instead of telling her the truth why he wouldn't sleep with her.

He contorted his face into a blank mask and started before either of the girls can say anything else.

"Parkinson, if you wanted to screw Blaise over me then you could have just said so you know?" Draco started. "I guess there goes our agreement, no worries Pansy, no hard feelings. I wasn't really feeling the spark that was suppose to happen between us anyhow so I guess it's better this way. It was going to end sooner or later so don't worry about it."

Pansy turned all shades of pale and scarlets. She shot a muderous look at Dorthy making her shiver. But before anyone other than Dorthy saw it, Pansy started sniffing, hoping that Draco would pity her and take her back in his arms.

When he didn't, Pansy started her act.

"What are you talking about Draco? There's nothing going on between Blaise and I. Don't you see? Dorthy is jealous of our deep love for each other so that's why she's spreading lies about me." Pansy sniffed and continued on before Dorthy could say anything.

"Dorthy doesn't want us to be together so she can have you all for her self." Pansy wailed. "So you'd rather belive her over me Draco?!" Pansy now had tears streaking down her face.

Dorthy looked horrified at Pansy's false accusations.

Pansy could have had anyone else falling for her latest trick. But Draco was all too aware of this trick for Pansy had pulled it off on many prefects to impress Draco on just how Slytherin she was when they roamed the corridors and found he and Pansy shagging each other.

Plus, thankful to his hawklike eyes, he had caught the brief exchange Pansy had given to Dorthy earlier.

Draco looked bored to tears. Not only was her performance lame, but she couldn't have been anymore stupid to pull the oldest trick in her book on him, Draco Malfoy.

As if on cue, Blaise emerged out of Pansy's private dorm.

"There you are Pansy I was wondering where you ran off to." Blaise exclaim enthusiasticly.

Draco looked back at Pansy who turned as pale as Weasley's freckled arse and arched his perfect eyebrows. "You were saying Parkinson?" Draco asked coolly.

"Oh hey Draco! I thought that you were in the library?" Blaise asked mischievously for he was in the plan of Draco's revenge.

"I just got finished on my assignments and was coming back to _relax."_ Draco drawled out the relax part smirking.

"And when I came back, I hear that you're screwing Parkinson here." Draco said without malice at all. In fact, he was truly grateful that Blaise was just fucking Pansy.

"Indeed I was, Draco." Blaise replied with a grin that was fully stating 'You owe me big time making me shag the likes of her.'

Draco sighed exasperately. "Well Zabini, have fun with her." Draco dramatically exclaimed at Blaise.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks. She did after all ditched me for you just now." Replied the Slytherin.

Blaise turned pale at the thought of shagging Pansy on a regular basis while Pansy was staring wide-eyed at the pair of best friend. They were willing to give her up so willingly? Even without a fight? She was the most desired female in Slytherin!

Or so she kept telling herself.

She sighed, she guess Theo could do for the rest of the year. After all, she wasn't aiming to get married with Draco anytime soon right? Just wanted him as a good shag and some reputation.

Pansy then left without word, leaving Draco and Blaise looking smug. Well, he guess he won't be needing Dorthy here, he would rather be celebrating his happiness alone. He waved her off causing a disappointing look appear on her face. But, she complied nonetheless.

Meanwhile, during this heated conversation, Hermione 'ole Granger was in the Double Head Dorms that she shared with Draco Malfoy when she didn't want to go back to her private Gryffindor Dorm where her over protective friends were waiting there just getting ready at the chance to ounce on her and interrogate her the moment she steps through the Griffindor portrait.

After that encounter with the tow headed Slytherin, she was still seething.

However, after a lot of brainstorming and then some brain cramps, Hermione seemed satisfied with part one of her plan to get the arrogant Slytherin back.

Now, she just need plenty of rest for the big day that awaited her tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Headmistress McGonagall, along with a retired Headmaster Dumbledore sat there pawning on the idea that the Gryffindor Head Girl had just given them. The retired Headmaster, now known as an adviser for his experience as Headmaster to help with whom may take his place was the first to break the silence that had developed.

Albus Dumbledore clapped his hands together cheerfully.

"Why, Miss Granger! This idea is absolutely brilliant! Don't you think so too Minerva?" The jolly Albus Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Well, don't you think that the Houses might oppose to this?" The Headmistress replied nervously, fidgeting in her seat. "But how would we know this if we not test this magnificent idea out?!" Albus said with his same jolly 'ole attitude.

"But Albus, you know how it ended last time when a Slytherin was supposedly trying to work with a Gryffindor." McGonagall said with a creased furrow of her brows.

Hermione started to protest. "But Professor, that was before the war had ended. Now with the war out of the way, this would be the perfect time to create an act of house unity. Especially between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins." Hermione eagerly explained knowing how her Headmistress would think. She had this all planned out the night before.

All she has to do is put it in action.

Hermione then mimics a look on her features as if an idea had just sprung. "Professor, what if the act of house unity would be through the Heads? We should start the act as the Heads of Hogwarts this year, then the prefects will follow. And hopefully, by the time we near the end of this trimester, all the Houses will get along with each other. I mean, the Heads are from Gryffindor and Slytherin so it should work out!" Hermione said while nodding her head like an eager child before continuing.

"Draco and I can spend all of our time together while setting an example to the students of Hogwarts! We can be paired up for every class too. Maybe we'll even consider the possibility of sitting in the Great Hall during breakfast and dinner at each other's House tables, we can take turns deciding which one of us will sit at which table. We'll be like, friends!" Hermione exclaimed.

The Headmistress, who paled at the thought that her favorite student connecting to a Slytherin in such a way, sighed.

"Well yes, I'm aware of the matter that you and the Head Boy are from rival houses and that you have a somewhat civil truce. But Miss Granger, don't you think this might be taking it too far? I mean, having you and Head Boy being paired with each other, live permanently for the rest of your year as Heads with each other, meaning that you won't have a private dorm in your house for you to return to, precisely being with each other 24/7! And an innocent Gryffindor sitting at a table full of Sytherins!" Professor McGonagall emotionally exclaimed, hoping to talk her dear cub out of her horrid idea.

"Gods heavens! Think about what kind of fights this may lead to? Head Boy would have to agree to this too wouldn't he? And I doubt he would even consider the idea. The Houses might hate you for this Hermione dear. The Slytherins might pull something cruel on you for stepping foot on their domain!" The stressed Transfiguration Headmistress exclaimed once agin, trying to talk her Gryffindor out of this mess.

"But Professor, many of the Slytherins might want to redeem themselves after the war. This would be the chance that they were hoping for. Professor, please think this through, many of the Slytherins, male and female both, whose parents were most likely blackmailed to join the Dark Lord's ranks were born into the fate that they are to follow their parents footsteps without a choice. Think about how depressed they all are to be the shame of the wizarding world through the public eye!"

Seeing her Professor's hesitation, Hermione continued.

"Don't you see how hard it is for the Slytherins as much as it was for us, if not more. Especially Draco Professor, he's been raised to hate muggle-borns because his parents made a mistake. Everyone made mistakes Professor, they should all be deserved a second chance." Hermione looked at her Transfiguration Headmistress with wide innocent eyes making the Professor's lips quiver.

When Minerva didn't reply, Albus decided to step in.

Albus gasped with a twinkle in his eyes successfully playing his part to bring the eyes of the two female Gryffindors to him.

He almost lost his cool when he saw the Headmistress' eyes. _'Oh Minerva, how can you not see through Miss Granger's facade?'_

"Godric's Sword!" Albus let out, the mischievous twinkle never leaving his eyes.

"I never took you to be the kind to discourage House Unity Minerva!" The ex-Headmaster cried with mock surprise. "Don't tell me that you're still mad at the Slytherins while you attended Hogwarts."

Now, Professor McGonagall blushed for having being caught in her bitterness against a certain House. "Of course not, I'm just voicing my opinion how I do not approve of the idea. But I will consider it nonetheless." McGonagall stutters.

During Albus and Minerva's exchange of words, Hermione quietly observed them. It seems that Dumbledore has certainly approve of Hermione's cheekiness.

Albus turned to look directly at Hermione.

"I think this is the most amazing solution to get the famous rival Houses to finally work out their differences Miss Granger. But as usual, the Headmaster or Headmistress would have to give out the word of approval. Since I am no longer Headmaster, I have to say in this. It would be solely up to your Headmistress here." Hermione look at the Transfiguration Headmistress expectanly.

Hermione knew for sure that there would be nothing left to say than a form of a simple "yes". Hermione quickly gave a look of gratitude towards the old Headmaster.

"Well, I guess the Slytherins and the Gryffindors can work out their differences this way. I will tell the others this idea at the next Prefect and Heads meeting. Thank you Miss Granger." The Headmistress said while sighing in defeat.

"Thank you Headmistress McGonagall, you won't regret this!" Head Girl said excitedly while bobbing her head.

"You're dismissed Miss Granger, I will not count your absence in my Transfiguration class. Now go before Professor Snape starts his class." The Headmistress explained. "Thank you Professor." Hermione said with an innocent smile on her face as she bowed her head.

Head Girl walked out of Professor McGonagall headquarters, the innocent smile still on her face as she turned from her Transfiguration Professor who is also the Headmistress with Albus' eyes following her glinting merrily.

Hermione let a smirk grace her features as soon as the door shut behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

When the door closed behind Hermione Granger, Albus once again, proceeded to drink his pumpkin juice.

Not in the least even noticing the Transfiguration Headmistress' satisfied smile that looked dangerously close to a smirk, Albus looked skeptically at his lover with a strange look.

"Who knew that my little Miss Granger can be so Slytherin and manipulating just to get some pay back at dear Draco. Ooh.. He's in for a real treat now isn't he?" Minerva said to no one in particular.

Albus choked on his drink.

He all but successfully tried to cover it up with a cough. _Dear Merlin! She was purposely trying to kill him wasn't she? No, she couldn't possibly know about what Miss Granger tried to do and that he purposely helped his student instead of taking his lover's side._

"What did you say dear?" Albus asked meekly. Minerva turned to him and raised an eyebrow. At that, he tried to change the subject. "My dear Minerva, uh, shouldn't you be going back to your class?" Albus asked nervously.

Minerva smirked at him and started to get out of her seat to share the love seat with little space left that he is sitting in, and ended up sitting mostly on his lap, her buttocks pressing against that bulge that magically appeared beneath Albus' robes.

"Hmm... I think that Irma can handle my Transfiguration class today." She then smiled at Albus wickedly. "So don't think that you can get away with choosing my cub's side instead mine Al." Minerva said as she rubbed against him again smirking very much like a blasted Slytherin.

Albus was getting ready to reply when his Minerva pressed down hard on the bulge that she was causing, fully stopping Albus' words in its track as a strangled groan escaped him, replacing his unsaid words.

She smirked again when she pulled that reaction from him. Taking her wand out of her robes, preparing to 'divesto' the offending clothing that dare stands in their way.

Albus gulped with a smirk of his own.

* * *

Hermione happily strode down the corridors in an impossibly cheerful mood that one would think that Professor Snape, greasy bat of the great dungeons, had praised her.

When Hermione spotted the Slytherin Dragon, her smile turned almost scary. Like what Professor Snape would look like if you told him that Harry Potter had been run over by a muggle vehicle multiple times and died a painful death. The first years had caught on quickly how to trigger Head Girl's wrath on them.

Just because she used to break rules with the two most reckless boys in Hogwarts and if caught, got punished lightly, doesn't mean that when they got caught by Head Girl otherwise known as Hermione Granger, it would be any easier for them to be let off so lightly.

So that was why when they had caught the very sly smile on her face, they quickly scattered, grabbing as many of their friends as possible.

She only raised an eyebrow in question at their silly antics. Then ignored them.

She continued to make her way towards her goal. When she got nearer, she could make out that he was laughingly bragging about what had happened in the library to Blaise Zabini. She narrowed her eyes, now more content to get back at him.

As Draco spotted Hermione, he pointed one manicured but slightly calloused finger towards Hermione and snickered to Blaise Zabini. He then had the nerve to sneer at her!

She only narrowed her eyes, but stopped realizing that she shouldn't be so obvious. So, her face face broke out into a sultry and sexy yet lovely grin that sent many males of Slytherin House, who were watching the Gryffindor Head Girl and the Slytherin Duo, to trip over their feet very noticeably next to their girlfriends as they glared at their clumsy boyfriends.

Hermione paid them no attention.

But she did not notice that Draco had gulped down his arousal with very much restraint. Then she started to skip towards Draco and Blaise. Draco shot her an odd and very confused look while Blaise just stared at Draco knowingly with an arched eyebrow.

When Hermione still continued to skip towards the boys, Draco started to lean over to Blaise and say something that Hermione didn't completely catch but could still make out some audible words that sounded dangerously close to " _Must be a muggle thing_ " as she got nearer.

Draco was suspicious of what Hermione was doing. _Wierd, why was she smiling at him? And Gods above, was that a smirk?_

No matter how much deatheater training could have prepared Draco—or Blaise—for what Hermione Granger did next. Without warning she both leeped at the horrified Slytherins bringing both her arms up to wrap one arms around Draco's shoulder and the other arm around Blaise with a big smile on her face.

She then proceeded to tell Draco about their new arrangement and turned to Blaise saying that any friends of his will be hers too.

"Draco! How nice to see you dear friend, I just talked to Professor McGonagall on how the Rival Houses should work together for the remaining of the school year!" Hermione beamed at him.

Then she continued on with enthusiasm.

"Also, you'll have to move out of your private Slytherin Dorms since you'll be spending the rest of the year in the Common Head Dorms mostly with me! And I will do the same of course." Hermione said brightly, no one seem to detect that mischievous tone in her voice. Then she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Professor McGonagall said so." Hermione declared, answering his silent question and telling him the bit of information as if to leave out any more arguments. Then she beamed again.

"Plus, we'll take turns sitting at eachother's tables during meals and get to know every single one of eachother' friends. Ooh, maybe you and I can make scrap books with Ginny and I! And you too Blaise! Ginny and I have tons of colored papers of all shapes and sizes."

Her hold was so tight that the terrified boys' face was slowly becoming different shades of red very brightly and their eyes going wide.

Yet, Hermione didn't seem to notice their hands scraping against her smooth arms trying to break free while she was continuing on her rant about 'scrap books' where as, the boys knew nothing of the particular strange word.

Hermione then abruptly stopped in her tracks, her hands around their necks squeezing tighter as squealed. "I know the perfect green that you two could use! I also have colorful foam letters that both of you can use to decorate your names with." Hermione nearly shouted with excitement as she continued her way towards the dungeons.

"Wait, don't we have Double Potions together? Yes! We do! Oh right, Professor McGonagall also said that you and I will be permanent partners throughout the year in every class, isn't that great?!" Hermione exclaimed directing the last bit to Draco and looking at him expectantly as if waiting for an argument.

When he didn't protest, Hermione smile happily smiled at him very well aware of her arms suffocating the two friends...And squeezed harder. She hadn't meant for Blaise or any other Slytherin besides Draco to get tangled in her revenge and being the poor victim, but it was so tempting since Blaise was just— _there_.

Well, she doesn't have to worry about that. Their reactions have been so worth it.

As they reached where their next class was, without noticing that they were in fact late and was about to get a practiced severe scolding from Professor Snape.

Just when they had barely reached the door, the great snarky Potions Master opened it menacingly with a scowl prepared to show on his pale features. But suddenly stopped with the sight that beheld Granger walked in with her two supposedly fragile arms suffocating his two most prized (and very red in the face) Slytherins while talking to them about the types of scrap books to them.

"We're gonna be BEST FRIENDS!" Was the last thing Snape heard before he bursted into fits of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Neville fainted while Harry was trying to wake him up. Ron was spitting out food that sneaked in from breakfast. Ginny was trying to stifle a giggle herself.

The muggle lipstick that Lavender was applying on was smearing on her face. Theo fell face first onto the floor. Draco and Blaise was struggling for air.

Hermione was smiling enthusiastically.

And Snape—Severus Snape, the one that joined Voldemort and has a Dark Mark on his left arm, the one who had survived Nagini's attack, who hated children, the one who has a scowl that was supposed to be permanently printed on his pale face—was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

And that continued on for quite some time. The first person that seemed to recover from their shock was Theo. Who quickly rushed over to his Head of House trying to drag him up.

When Theo had slipped because of his professor's weight, the whole class started a whole new set of laughter when they saw the bright pink imprint on his cheek caused by the freezing cold floor. Theo however, having not found the fact that he had slipped so very amusing, glared at his housemates.

So, he exited the Potions classroom with Professor Snape still laughing his lungs out, intent to notify the Headmistress about the condition of Severus Snape.

Theo made his way down the corridors, stopping when he reached the Transfiguration classroom. He strode gracefully inside without the students paying him any attention.

His brows furrowed when he saw Madame Pince in here instead of Professor McGonagall.

He started towards Madame Pince planning to ask her if she knew about Professor McGonagall's whereabouts.

Just when he was mere feet away from Madame Pince, some first year came bolting from behind Theo and cut in front of him.

 _Was I this short?_ Theo wondered, totally forgetting that some brat had just taken his spot in line.

"May I help you?"

Madame Pince's voice cut through Theo thoughts as his eyes darted towards to her. Only to find that the first year was the person that her voice was directed to. Not him. He sighed.

 _This is going to take a while, thanks to the little brat._

When Madame Pince was done answering the first year's question, her head turned to him. Looking at him with wise eyes, she told him,

"The Headmistress is in her office to attend some matters, you may find her there." She said with a knowing smirk, seeming to have read his mind. When Theo turned to leave, Madame Pince smirked and called after him.

"And do see Poppy about that awful spot on your face, young Slytherin."

* * *

"Sugar Lemon."

The stone gargoyle stepped out of its place, making room for the Headmistress' portrait to open.

As soon as the portrait swung open, Theo Nott was greeted by a sight that would be forever imprinted in his mind.

 _Fucking hell! How is that old people are still able to have enough energy to do this stuff?!_

There, was Hogwarts' beloved Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor was in her naked glory kissing Hogwarts' retired Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

His face turned red. He also wanted to gag. _Fuck, am I supposed to interrupt this? What should I do? That old library hag knew, she must've, and yet she still sent me down here with some intention to blind me on purpose with this sight._

Gods, this wasn't what Theo expected. They didn't even know that he had just entered the room because they were too busy snogging the hell out of each other.

So, very cautiously Theodore Nott moved carefully to the door making sure that _they_ did not notice him. Taking baby steps silently without their knowledge of his presence.

Stepping as quietly as possible out the portrait and making sure that the portrait didn't swing too loudly behind him.

After the stone gargoyle had moved back in place, Theo sprinted all the way to the other side of the castle hoping to be obliviated from what he had just seen. Planning to quit his prefect duties to avoid looking at McGonagall ever again.

When Theo had ran a good enough distance, he made up his mind to go back to the dungeons to check on his Head of House.

When he neared the dungeon, he could hear uncontrollable laughter that was unmistakably the laughter that he had heard coming out of the Potion Master's lungs. His hands instinctively face palmed himself.

 _He's still laughing?!_

* * *

Theo frantically arrived at the Hospital Wing to find Madame Promfrey. He had succeeded, Madame Promfrey was at her potions cabinet organizing healing potions from blood replenishing potions.

Great! The only thing that had gone right for him today.

"Excuse me Madame, but we have an emergency concerning Professor Snape." Theo said politely. Madame Promfrey's eyes widened. "Well what kind of emergency is it dear? I don't think that has ever happened with Professor Snape!" She exclaimed.

Theo debated whether or not he should tell her about Snape's condition. No.

"I think he may or may not need a dose of your strongest calming draught ma'am." Theo told her. "Don't tell me that he's in his fury fit!" Madame Promfrey insisted.

"More like the opposite." Replied Theo. Madame Promfrey seemed confused but decided to take Theo's word for it and quickly turned to her potions cabinet to find her strongest brew of calming draught.

There was only one brew that strong so she took it off the shelf in the cabinet and turned back around to Theo. "Now young man, do you mind telling me exactly what I am using my only strongest brew of calming draught in store right now?" Madame Promfrey asked threateningly.

"I might as well show you ma'am."

"But—"

"My answer still remains the same Madame." Theo insisted.

She sighed, stubborn little teenagers these days. She looked back at him expectantly. "Better you show me the way young sir."

Theo smiled, having gotten his way and started to lead Madame Promfrey to the dungeons. Lets just hope that Madame Promfey won't pass out like Neville Longbottom had.


End file.
